


Year One

by KittenFair



Series: Cupid Struck (Six Times) [1]
Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon DS Cute, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, MFoMT, Pre-Relationship, Tags Added As I Go, alcohol mention, didn't want to tag the whole town but they're here with a chunk of AWL people too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenFair/pseuds/KittenFair
Summary: Claire needed a change, and Mineral Town seemed like just the ticket. She just never expected how much it would changeher.





	1. Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lifetime living in the city, moving to the country to live on a farm wasn't a decision to take lightly. Unfortunately, Claire was never great at impulse control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is based strongly on the events of More Friends of Mineral Town, though there are many artistic liberties taken to smooth it into fic form. There will be several parts, covering one year each (and titled accordingly) so feel free to subscribe to the series so you don't miss anything.

Claire needed a change. She had known that for years now. The city felt too close. Too crowded. Too  _stifling._  Too many people that she had nothing to do with - didn't  _want_  anything to do with. She was stagnating in her job. Oh, it paid well. She was making  _good_  money, but she had a considerable amount tucked away. Enough to start over.

Start fresh.

_Somewhere else._

She let herself dream of somewhere without wall-to-wall buildings. Somewhere with  _grass,_  and trees and flowers - maybe even animals. Somewhere there wasn't a tangle of traffic and choking exhaust. Somewhere quiet. Somewhere slower.

In her mind, there were rolling hills with a carpeting of thick green grass that sparkled with dew in the mornings. There was water - it didn't have to be on the ocean, maybe a lake or a river or even a little creek. Something to burble by gently in the background that she could dip her feet in in the heat of summer. It would be peaceful, a smaller town where she could find a simple, satisfying job that didn't eat up all her time. Somewhere she could  _relax,_  with quaint little shops and friendly neighbors.

A clock chimed and Claire startled, blinking as the room came back into focus. She snorted softly as she realized she'd been staring at her computer and not seeing the screen in front of her while she day dreamed. It was time to clock out anyway. A quick sign out, a wave to the rest of the office and a moment's gratitude she wasn't caught up in a project and overtime, and then she was on the bus headed home.

It was a small apartment, the same one she'd bought when she'd first moved, fresh out of school. One bedroom, one bathroom, a little kitchenette off a small living space. It wasn't much, but it was hers. She'd thought about moving more than once, but there had never been the right time and place.

She sighed quietly, turning on the kettle on her stove for some tea and flopped down into one of the two chairs at the little wood table she'd picked up ages ago, idly flipping open the newspaper. There were some community events, but nothing she was interested in. She needed something  _new._  Something unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Something…

Something caught her eye, an ad in the paper near the bottom of the wanted ads. Talking about a farm. There weren't any pictures, but the dimensions of the kind of land it was talking about… the  _price_ _…_  it was entirely affordable.

Claire placed her hands flat on the table, staring at the ad. It was ridiculous, of course. She had a little planter of herbs, but that was the extent of plant life she'd ever tried to manage. She  _cooked,_  when she had the chance. And she'd done some canning over the summer with her grandparents when she was growing up. But a whole farm? And what about any animals? She didn't know the first thing about animals. It was ridiculous.

She shouldn't even consider it.

She should shut the paper right then, and go make dinner. Besides, a deal like that? Something was up. There was no way you could get a deal like that. That didn't happen.

Nodding decisively, she closed the newspaper and went to make dinner. She had work in the morning and couldn't be entertaining such wild ideas. It would never work.

But she didn't throw away the paper. She hadn't read it all, after all. It was just logic. Not because of the ad. And if she thought about what she could do with that much land at that price, if she entertained thoughts of the satisfaction of growing her own food and maybe owning some animals, it was just romanticizing it. A farm was a lot of work, work she couldn't possibly be cut out for. No matter how much she wanted a change, this wasn't the right route. And it was too far away to just go see, anyway. She'd have to buy it on faith and  _then_  go and that was a horrible idea. Absolutely terrible.

Blue eyes tracked back to the table, lingering on the newspaper as if she could possibly still see the ad within it.

_It's a terrible idea, Claire._

But it couldn't hurt just to call and ask about it, could it? They could email some pictures over. Just to sate her curiosity, of course. Maybe then she'd see how out of her league it was. How much more than she could ever begin to handle. There was probably a typo, too. You didn't get farmland and a farmhouse at that price. Definitely a decimal in the wrong place.

But maybe she'd call. Just to see.

It wouldn't hurt, right?

It was too late that night, by the time she'd made up her mind, so she spent the rest of the evening winding down and headed to bed early, daydreaming about the romanticized image of farm life she had floating through her mind until she finally fell to sleep.

Come morning it was time for work, but she couldn't get the farm out of her mind. On her break she found herself doing some research. How-tos and all sorts of tutorials about growing plants and keeping animals. They were dangerously cute. She didn't think she could ever slaughter her own animals, but some chicken for eggs and maybe a cow for milk… and she  _could_  fillet her own fish. Her father had taught her how to gut and clean fish. And she could buy whatever else…

Of course it was just a daydream, she didn't need to be thinking about all that. It would never happen. It wasn't practical. Not for her.

 _And yet_ _…_

She daydreamed through her day and as soon as she got home she was on the phone. She chatted with the seller for over an hour, learning about Mineral Town and all the little local places - it wasn't very big, really, but it sounded  _amazing._  And the  _pictures!_  Brick streets and a couple other local farms, a  _blacksmith_  who would help with any tools she might need. A little library and local store. It was a  _small_  town - smaller than anywhere she'd ever lived. A village, really. But it was beautiful. And there was a beach right off the ocean in walking distance, and a creek at the bottom of the farmland.

It was everything she'd dreamed of, literally. It was  _perfect._  And it wasn't like she needed to go into commercial farming, after all, just enough to meet her needs after she'd bought the farm and feed herself. She  _did_  know how to can, she could prepare things to see her through the winter….

Claire bit her lip. It was insane. Nothing was this good. This  _perfect._  That didn't happen.

But she had picture proof. She had  _evidence._ This could be everything she needed, everything she'd ever dreamed. Could she really afford not to try? She'd be kicking herself if she didn't take the chance.

Impulse control, she would reflect later, was never her forte.


	2. Rocky Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it sounds too good to be true, it probably is.

"I may have made a mistake," Claire said very quietly, not that there was anyone around to hear.

She'd made the decision to buy the farm. The opportunity had come in a moment of weakness and she wasn't able to resist. It was the right price. The town sounded wonderful. The pictures were _gorgeous_. She had enough money left over that she'd be able to support herself for a while, while she adjusted to the farm life - she wouldn't be immediately reliant on supporting herself with farm activity. Ecstatic, she'd put in her two weeks' notice, sold her apartment, bought the farm, and made the trek out to Mineral Town.

It was early spring, the last of winter's frosts fading away, and the warmth of sunshine felt wonderful. It was the perfect time to start. She bought books and everything, just in case she couldn't get any data reception so far out. The farmhouse was supposedly fully furnished, and it cost extra to haul things on the boat, so she sold most of her things and arranged to have the rest delivered before chartering a ship over.

The beach was beautiful, a wide stretch of pale sand with a couple of shops just off the dock, and as she was disembarking she saw a glimpse of a tall, well-muscled brunet inside one. But daylight was ticking down, and she needed to get moving.

She went through the town square - abandoned at the moment, but lovely, and down the road south. To judge from the map, there were very few roads in Mineral Town, but she liked the charm of it. No one was out and about when she went by the other farms, but she heard children laughing somewhere. It made her smile.

And then she got to the farm.

_Her_ farm, with its cute little farmhouse off to the side and an old barn to the other, just vague shapes she'd need to get closer to see. The first hints of something not-quite-right began to coil in her gut as she took in how high the grass was. It was completely overgrown, brushing against her legs as she walked slowly towards the field.

She'd not seen many farms, honestly. There weren't a lot of sights to compare in the city, and she'd never paid much attention as a child. But she knew what neglect looked like. What she could see of the dirt was a promising, rich brown color - _healthy_ \- but it was overrun with weeds and a scattering of sticks and rocks. At some point there had been a storm and some of the small cluster of trees had had limbs come loose that were decaying in the field. It was going to take a _lot_ of work to get any of it usable. _Months._

She was almost afraid to go get a better look at the house and barn.

_If it sounds too good to be true, it probably is, Claire._

"Excuse me, Miss, but you're not supposed to be in here." A man's voice cut through her musings and she turned quickly, watching him approach. He was on the shorter side and appeared to be attempting to make up for it with a top hat, the same vibrant red as his suit. He looked distinctly out of place walking through the overgrown grass to come stand by her. He seemed about to say something, only for his eyes to drop to her luggage. He arched a brow. "…the inn is in the center of town, it's a little late to be playing tourist."

"No, ah, I…" _I have made a mistake._ "I'm supposed to be here. I bought the farm."

"You…" His lips parted a moment as he processed that, then started laughing. "You're _kidding me._ This place has been abandoned for years now since the last owner died. People come all the time to check it out, but they always leave when they see what state it's fallen into now."

Claire scowled at him. "Yes, well I own it now. I have the contract. It's _mine._ I bought into the stupid advertising, quit my job, and ran out here to _this_ so if you're just going to laugh at me, you can _go._ I realize I made a stupid decision."

The man seemed to realize he'd upset her and quit laughing immediately, clearing his throat self-consciously and absently adjusting his tie.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I'd heard they'd talked a new farmer into coming but I'd assumed… well, never mind." He sighed. "If you've quit your job and already bought the place…. I mean, this doesn't have to be as bad as it looks. Sure, it's a little rough around the edges, but this was a gorgeous farm once. We've got some craftsmen around who could help you clean things up, and the other farmers would be happy to help."

Claire managed a small smile, brushing back a few stray strands of blonde hair. "You think so?"

"Of course! We're a small community, but tight knit - everyone knows everyone and we all help each other," he said, smiling back. "I'm Thomas Warner, and I'm the mayor. I can introduce you to everyone you need to know."

"That would be great." She sighed, clapping her hands. Well, there was no going back at this point, even if her pride would allow it. "I'll just… move in and see you in the morning?"

"Bright and early." Thomas nodded. "I'll be back around seven tomorrow and show you around."

"Seven… right okay." She nodded. "We'll do that. Thanks."

She watched Thomas as he backed away, then turned and headed off. Sighing quietly to herself, she hefted her luggage up and headed for the farmhouse. It really wasn't as far from the road in as she'd thought originally. It was small, smaller than the pictures had made it seem, but it was still bigger than her apartment had been. She left the luggage at the door and walked around the building, getting a better look at what she was dealing with.

_It could use a good coat of paint_ , she thought, but it wasn't a bad looking house. It wasn't as nice as the pictures had showed, that must have been from years past, but it was solid. The wood was good, she couldn't see any signs of damage anywhere. The windows were solid and wide, and would let sunlight in in wide swaths when the blinds were pulled.

She took the keyring she'd been given and flipped through until she found the one she needed, unlocking the heavy door and slipping inside. The air was stale; the house hadn't been opened up in a long time and it showed. She left the door open behind her, wheeling in her luggage and setting it just inside the door so she could explore.

It was a large open space and she could only see two doors - presumably to the bedroom and a bathroom - but didn't look at those right away. Instead, she examined the front room, which appeared to be a combined dining room and kitchen space. There was a round table, thick and heavy with two matching chairs. It needed a good polishing, but it was clear it was quality and would last her a long time. The kitchen was nearby, though it wasn't anything special. A wood burning stove stood out from the wall, butcher block counters framing a deep metal sink. There was storage under the counters and a wide pantry standing beside a small refrigerator.

It would be nice, she mused, to have something bigger - there wasn't a lot of space to cook or for storage, and she would really like newer appliances. But it was nothing she couldn't work with for a while. Everything was old, but built to last. Given a good cleaning, she should be able to start using it right away.

She made her way back to peek in the bathroom, making a pleased sound. The floor was clean white tile with a matching toilet and a vanity with a decent bit of storage under the sink. There was also a big, antique mirror mounted on the wall that she took a moment to admire before inspecting the tub. It didn't have a shower, but it was a deep, long claw footed affair like you saw in old magazines and she could already picture long soaks in it after a hard day's work. She might eventually redo the bathroom, but the tub and mirror were definitely staying.

The bedroom was good sized, with a full bed in the corner by the outside wall and a wide nightstand beside it. There was an armoire instead of a closet, with wide, ornate double doors and bottom storage. Nice, but she was definitely going to need more throughout the house. But like the kitchen, it would do for now.

All in all… the house was actually pretty good at a glance. More space than she was used to, and all good quality. She could work with this.

Now if she could just work with the rest.


	3. The Blacksmith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets Saibara and Gray.

Claire was used to getting up early to be ready in time to catch the bus to work, so while she would have loved to sleep in, she was up and out of bed at six, and ready by the time Thomas knocked  _right_  as her watched ticked over to seven. She was still a little wary of everything, but there was a hint of hope now. Maybe he really knew people who would help. Maybe she could salvage this.

Thomas was in a suit yet again, possibly even the same suit - a cheery red with a yellow tie and bright, robin's egg blue shirt. The man was  _not_  afraid of color, and it fit with his bright smile when she opened the door. "Claire! Good morning. Ready to meet your neighbors?"

"I am, yeah." She nodded, pocketing her keys and stepping out. "Where first?"

"I'll take you to the smith first, he's closest and you'll probably need to buy better tools from him later," Thomas said. "Anything he doesn't already have, he or his grandson can make for you. Saibara is an expert in his craft, and Gray's quite talented."

"I've never been inside an actual blacksmith's shop," Claire admitted, locking up and following him. "Do you think he'd mind letting me watch sometime?"

"I'm not sure. He can be a bit curt until you get to know him," Thomas admitted. "He'll warm up to you, just give it time. His girl's the same way, and so's Gray. It's a family thing, I think."

"Some people just are, I guess." Claire shrugged.

The sun had just barely risen as they crossed onto the main road, bathing the world a dusky rose and lighting streaks of clouds in shades of orange, pink and purple. It was still just a little crisp, too early in the season to be properly warm in the mornings, but it would start to heat up as the sun climbed in the sky.

It wasn't a long walk to the blacksmith's shop - she'd passed it on her way in, a wide, single story building not quite like anything she'd seen before. Part of it was more traditional, almost like a house or regular shop, with windows flanked by blue shutters that popped against the tan stucco. But on the left there was an attached rotunda, the doming top a dark gray that contrasted sharply where it bumped up against the scalloped wood shingled roof.

There was a 'Closed' sign on the door, but Thomas knocked anyway, with a broad smile on his face that she hoped meant he'd made arrangements ahead of time. "Saibara!"

A white haired man came to the door, thick brows slanted severely over narrowed brown eyes as he stared at them long enough that she wondered if he might be intending to slam the door in their faces. After a moment, though, he turned and headed inside, allowing them to enter.

Thomas didn't seem bothered in the slightest, leading the way inside. It was bigger than it had appeared from the outside - deeper - with a small forge venting out through the back of the building. There were a variety of tools mounted on the wall by the anvil and a quenching trough, and a wide metal cabinet in the very back, where a younger man was checking something. He turned slightly, seeing them come in, and tipped up his ball cap to see them better. "Morning, Mayor."

"Good morning, Gray. I was taking Claire around to meet her neighbors - she's just moved in at the Johnson's old ranch," Thomas said.

"Going to need a lot of work," Saibara finally said, going to pick up a mug he'd apparently left on the counter to sip at.

"Yes, and she's going to need some better tools," Thomas said. "So I thought it might be a good idea that the three of you get acquainted."

"I haven't had a chance to look in the shed and see what I have period," Claire admitted. "I just got in last night."

Saibara nodded, sipping his drink. "We'll make some arrangements. I provide most of the tools around here, so I might even have a few on hand. Gray goes up to the mines and gets us good supplies to work with as we need it, and we can import some others if we're in a rush."

"I doubt I'm going to be in much of a rush to do anything," Claire said. "But I'd appreciate the help. I'm… very new to all this."

"We don't have any other crop farmers in the area, but we trade fairly regularly with a village on the other side of the city that we could contact," Thomas said. "And Lillia and Barley can help you with any animals."

"I think I'll try the crops first," Claire said. "That field needs a lot of work, and I haven't even looked at the barn yet. I had a dog growing up but I've never raised any livestock and that's kind've a big deal."

"It is, but Barley can walk you through it. He's got cows and sheep, and a couple horses. Nice man, nice farm. Lives with his granddaughter down at the end of the road." Thomas waved to the east. "We'll come up on the Poultry Farm first, with the Evans family. That's Lillia and her kids."

"I'd be happy to meet them and see the animals," she said. "Chickens are cute."

"They'll be happy to hear you think so," Gray said, smiling faintly. "Especially Popuri. Rick's usually pretty busy running things, but he'll be around."

"We'll go over there and meet them next," Thomas said. "Just checking in here. And they'll need a little time to get through their morning chores. Lillia will be in, but the kids will probably be out. Of course, you can always meet them later. In a small town like this, it's unavoidable."

Claire nodded. She'd never lived in a town this small, but it made sense. "Good thing everyone gets along, I guess."

Gray smiled wryly in a way that suggested things weren't quite so idyllic, but no one commented.

There was a moment of contented silence before Saibara spoke again. "You take a look in that shed and see what you've got, then give us a call. I'll come take a look at things if they're not in good condition."

"…what if I don't know what's 'good condition'?" Claire said hesitantly. One bushy white brow rose and she smiled sheepishly. "Like I said, I'm  _very_  new to this."

Saibara huffed quietly, but didn't truly seem bothered. "Gray can come take a look tomorrow morning, we don't open until ten. He'll let me know what you need. They're simple enough tools, I'm sure."

She nodded, since she really had no idea herself. Hopefully it really wasn't anything too complicated. She hadn't even run her own lawn mower for years. "I'd really appreciate any help you all can give me. I'm probably going to need some sort of handyman, too. Or at least someone to show me how to clean everything up."

"We'll put together a little phone book for you," Thomas said. "With all the local numbers and a couple from over in the valley. Vesta will be able to help you with farming, she's been at it since she was a child."

"That sounds great." She nodded.

"Just be careful she doesn't talk you into doing too much," Saibara said. "Vesta has a bigger farm than you can manage right now."

"I have to get the grass mowed and the field cleaned up first anyway," Claire said. "But I'll keep it in mind."

"Do that," Saibara said. He sipped his drink, leaning back against the counter. "I'll send Gray over tomorrow morning around eight to look at your tools and see."

"Alright. Sounds good." Eight gave her a little more wiggle room than Thomas had, too, which she appreciated.

"Good, good. Well, we'll leave you both to your work, then," Thomas said. "And go see the Poultry Farm. Ready, Claire?"

"Yeah, let's go." She nodded. "Nice to meet you both."

"Have a good day," Gray said.

Claire waved, and followed Thomas out.


	4. Poultry Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets the Evans family and their chickens.

They headed east on the main road leaving the blacksmith's, the first of the two in-town farms coming into better view as they approached. It was fenced in, with several buildings on the property, the first of which was a slightly narrow two story building facing away from the road. As they entered the property, she heard the distant clucking of chickens and indistinct talking from down by a row of chicken coops. There were some fenced in pens in the yard where presumably they were able to come out and get some sunlight and fresh air without running wild. She could hear water running as well, possibly the creek that cut through the southern half of the town. It supposedly marked the end of her own property, though she hadn't seen it yet.

" _Thomas!_ " A light, almost girlish voice rang out from down the road and Claire turned reflexively. A young woman was running towards them, hands holding up the crimson skirt of her dress as she hurried down the street. Long, pink hair streamed behind her, held back by a thin green headband. She smiled brightly at them, jogging to a stop and letting herself in the gate. "Hi! You're up bright and early."

"You are too," he said. "But then, you always are, aren't you? Coming back from a walk?"

"Uh huh, down to the spring," she said, nodding. She glanced at Claire, smiling warmly. "Hi, I haven't seen you around before. I'm Popuri."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Claire," she said.

"Claire just moved into the old farm down the road," Thomas said. "I'm taking her to meet everyone."

"Ooh, okay." Popuri nodded, looking at her with interest. "Are you going to keep chickens? I think every real farm should have a few chickens."

"Maybe once I get used to life out here first," Claire said. "I've grown up in the city, so this is a big life change."

"I bet! I can't imagine living in the city," Popuri admitted. "But that might be fun. I'd like to travel someday. Farther than the valley, I mean."

"And someday, I'm sure you will," Thomas said. "I assume your brother has chickens yet to feed. Care to introduce Claire to your mother while we wait?"

"Sure, Mom's up." Popuri nodded, heading for the house. " _Mooooom,_  Thomas brought a guest!"

"Oh?" At a glance, it was easy to see where Popuri got her looks from. Lillia Evans had the same petite figure under a pretty violet dress and white apron, and a wide violet ribbon held back the same long, soft pink hair. Her smile was gentler, but no less interested. "Hello there, welcome to Poultry Farm."

"She's just moved in at the farm down the road," Thomas said. "Claire, this is Lillia. Lillia, Claire."

"A pleasure to meet you," Lillia said. "It's about time someone took over that farm. I'm sure it needs some work, but it really is a lovely piece of land."

"It's  _huge,_ " Popuri said. "I used to go help when I was little. Mostly berry picking in the summers and helping gather up apples in the fall. You've got a couple nice trees for it that are probably still good."

"Really? I'll have to look, I guess. I haven't really gotten a good look at what I have yet," she admitted, a little sheepish. "I'm going to do that more today, after I've been shown around town."

"Thomas is making introductions, then?" Lillia said.

"Of course! And I promised to put together a little phone book so she can get in contact with anyone she needs," Thomas said.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Lillia said. "Mary might have a spare at the library, if you're going by. Or Jeff may have something in stock at the market."

"We'll find one," Thomas said. "But we're walking the town so she gets to know the area a little better."

"Fortunately it's not very big, you're not likely to get lost," Lillia said. "If nothing else you can always head west and south in the town proper to get to your farm, there's just a couple main roads really."

"Good to know," she said. It was certainly helpful not to have space to get lost in. She remembered how hard it was to learn the city when she'd first moved. "I like the idea of a smaller town. And I can always charter a boat out to the city if I needed something that's not here, right?"

"Oh of course, but you can also order deliveries through Zack or the main shops," Thomas said. "You'll meet him later, he's down off the dock on the beach. He'll be helping you ship out most extra things and helping make sure you get your payment."

Claire nodded. She honestly wasn't sure what she would be doing so far as selling things went. Obviously she'd have to do  _something_  to make money. But she wasn't sure what yet; maybe the other farmer would have helpful advice. At least she wasn't in a pinch where she had to start  _immediately._  "I'll see what I can do."

"Of course. It will take time to learn these things, I'm just mentioning things for later," Thomas said. "I didn't expect you'd want to have animals right away, either, but it's best you get to know everyone. Or at least know where everyone is."

"Right, sure." She nodded. "I appreciate it."

"You'll want to come by if you want eggs or chicken," Lillia said. "They don't sell those at the market. More dry goods, really, unless you order something in. Barley sells milk, butter and cheese from his cows."

"The cows are  _so cute,_ " Popuri said. "He's mostly got the black and white ones but he's got a couple pretty brown ones too. He can tell you all about them and he sells them, too."

"That could be neat," Claire said. She liked the idea of cows, and agreed with Popuri, they  _were_  cute. But she'd never really been around them. "I don't think I want to  _get one_  yet, but I'd like to see them."

"You will, when you go out to the farm," Lillia said.

"Ooh, would you like to see our chickens?" Popuri asked. "They're just the cutest things and we've got little chickies right now, too! Rick won't mind if we come out, I'm sure. Nothing distracts them from feeding time and we can stay outside the pens."

"Sure, if we've got time?" Claire glanced at Thomas, uncertain.

"We can make time for it. I doubt you'll be doing much more than meeting people today, anyway," Thomas said. "You can look your grounds over tomorrow after you talk with Gray about your tools."

"Sounds good." Claire nodded. "Let's go see the chicks."

Popuri  _beamed,_  hurrying to the door with a wave to her mother and heading out immediately. "Come on, the coops are right down here!"

"I saw them coming in." At least she had assumed they were. They weren't big enough buildings to be something for  _people_  to live in, really.

As they approached, she was able to see the chickens milling around in the pens. Most of them were the sort of white feathered birds that she had seen at a distance before. Some of them were striped with black, and a few perked their heads up as they approached, making their way over to Popuri. She cooed over them, leaning around the fence to pet them as they came over. "Look at yoooou. Who's cute?  _You_ _'re_  cute. And you. And  _you._ "

"Poppy?" A man in a blue apron ducked out of one of the coops, adjusting his glasses as he approached the fence. He glanced at Claire curiously. "Hello there."

"Claire took over the Johnson's farm," Popuri told him. "Thomas brought her over to meet us. She's going to keep chickens!"

"Not right away," Claire said quickly. "But… maybe eventually?"

"We can help you with that, when the time comes," the man said, coming to the fence and offering his hand. "I'm Rick. Welcome to Mineral Town, Claire."

"Thanks." She shook his hand, smiling. "The mayor's taking me around to meet everyone, I guess. I've met Saibara and Gray already."

"Nice folks," Rick said. "They'll be helpful for you getting your tools sorted out."

"So I've heard. I'd appreciate any help where I can get it," she said.

"I'm sure. It's going to be a big undertaking to clean that old place up, and running a farm is busy business, too," Rick said. "When you go to the market, talk to Karen. She and Celia are friends, and Celia and Vesta will be your best contacts when you get started."

"Ooh  _yes,_ " Popuri agreed. "They're over in the valley, but I'm sure they'd help you! And it's not too long a trip to make, so they could even come over if you need it at first! I go over there sometimes and talk to Takakura about chickens. He knows more about animals than crops, though."

"I'll see about asking, then," Claire said. She'd never actually been to Forget-Me-Not Valley, but it wasn't far from where she'd been living, just out in the country where she really hadn't had any reason to travel before. Maybe if she had, she'd have been more prepared for all this.

"She'll probably suggest it herself," Rick admitted. "We do a lot of trade between communities, especially the markets."

"Good to know." Claire filed it away for later, drifting a little closer to see the chickens that had congregated around Popuri and Rick.

"Aren't they cute?" Popuri asked.

"They are," Claire agreed.

"So maybe later, when you don't have to go meet everyone, I can teach you more about them?" She offered.

"That sounds good," Claire said. "But I should probably see if Thomas is ready for us to move on. It may be a small town, but it's still a lot of walking and people to meet."

"Okay! See you later, Claire!" Popuri said.

"Nice to meet you both," Claire said, heading back to find Thomas.


	5. Yodel Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets Barley, May and Harris.

The sun was rising higher in the sky as Thomas led her to the second farm, wide pastures fenced in with a half dozen cows and a pair of horses out to graze already. There was a small farmhouse towards the road, and a much larger, longer building a ways out that had to be the stable.

"I've known Barley since I was a boy myself," Thomas admitted. "One of the last of his generation, with Ellen and Saibara. The rest are moved on, one way or another. He's been running this farm his whole life. Always hoped his daughter would come back and help him, but she's not the kind to stay in a small town like this."

"Does he have anyone helping him?" She asked.

"Not really," Thomas admitted. "But he does well enough. Got his hands full raising his granddaughter, but she's a sweet girl. She and Stu help him sometimes, but they're still young yet."

"How old are they?" Claire asked.

"May will be eight this winter," Thomas said. "And Stu will be nine this fall. They're the only two children we have right now, so we don't have a proper school, but Carter gives them lessons. This early, she'll still be at home, though. Barley's shop isn't usually open on Monday's but my son comes by to have coffee with him every morning so I had him let him know we'd be by."

Claire nodded, following him to the farmhouse, taking it in as he knocked. There was barking inside, before footsteps could be heard over dim conversation.

A tall man in a pressed blue uniform opened the door, smiling brightly at them. "Good morning, Dad. And you must be Claire. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Harris."

"Nice to meet you, Harris," she said.

"Come in, Barley's got coffee on," he said, stepping aside to let them in.

The farmhouse had age to it, but it was comfortable. There was no signs of neglect or disrepair, just a sense of history that had seeped into the wood. It had a similar table and chairs that an older man was sitting at, bald with a long white beard and a warm smile. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Barley. This is Claire," Thomas said.

"Hi." Claire nodded to him, glancing up when she saw a little head peer shyly from behind him. "You must be May."

"Uh huh." The girl smiled at her from behind her grandfather, giving a little wave.

"Pleased to meet you, too." She smiled back, then glanced down when she heard a huffed  _whuff._  "Well hello."

"That's Hannah," May said.

The little beagle blinked up with her with deep brown eyes, little tail waving in a bid for attention.

"She likes being petted," May said. "That's what she wants. You can just pat her head."

"Alright." She nodded, patting Hannah on the head. The dog wiggled, pleased, and trotted back to May. Claire straightened with a smile. "I had a dog when I was a kid."

"Yeah? We've had Hannah since I was little," May said, in the way kids who didn't realize adults saw them as  _still_  little often did.

"Well come sit, have some coffee and tell us about yourself," Barley said, patting the table. "Harris, get them some coffee would you?"

"Sure." He nodded, heading back to an old drip pot sitting in the kitchen. "How do you take it? I can bring some milk and sugar over."

"That would be great," Claire said. "I like a little of both."

"You're in for a treat, the milk's fresh from this morning," Harris said.

"Sounds good," she said, taking a seat when Thomas shooed her over to the table. "Lillia mentioned you sell milk?"

"Milk and milk products - butter, cream, cheese, all of that," Barley said, nodding. "I mostly sell to the town, these days. It's nothing fancy, but it works out well. Some trading around town, and I can sell the rest to the valley when Van comes in, make a little money for when I need something I can't get around here."

"That's probably what I'll need to do," Claire said thoughtfully. She had the  _space_  to make a huge farm, but she wasn't sure she wanted one. If she could live comfortably on something smaller, there really wasn't a  _reason_  to do more. At least not yet.

There was so much of this she hadn't thought out. Hopefully everyone would stay patient with her while she learned.

Barley nodded. "It'd be good to have some fresh produce again. I'd be happy to keep you in milk for some good vegetables."

"I'm hoping to start that pretty soon, but I've got to get that field cleaned up first," Claire said. "It's a mess."

"I'm sure it is," Barley agreed. "It's been a long time since anyone's worked on it."

Claire nodded, accepting a cup of coffee when Harris brought it over and sipping at it before adding milk and a little sugar. "Thanks for this."

"Of course. Always nice to share a cup in the morning," Barley said, sipping his own. "Harris comes by and we shoot the breeze for a bit before he goes on his rounds."

"There's not really crime to worry about around here, but I keep on the lookout for wild animals," Harris said. "Since we've got untamed land so close. There's a not a  _lot_  to worry about, but you get some foxes and the occasional bear to deter from getting too close to town. No one minds deer or rabbits, really."

"Until they get in the garden," Barley said. " _Then_  you mind. Got to put fences up for all that, you know. They'll eat your flowers, too."

"I've got a fence around my property, but I'm guessing I need something more than that?" She said.

"Mmhm. Depends how bad you get them. They might not come out to your farm anymore after a few years finding nothing. I guess you'll have to see," Barley said. "There's good fishing to be had out on that creek, though. You could get yourself some fish.  _Do_  you fish?"

"I used to. I'm going to need to buy supplies, though," she admitted.

"Talk to Zack, he'll set you up," Barley said.

"He's the one that handles shipping, right?" She remembered the name.

"Shipping and some odd jobs. A bit of a handyman, whatever Gotz doesn't handle," Thomas said. "Gotz is a carpenter that lives in a cabin south of town. We'll catch him at lunch at the inn. Doug and Ann do meals on request at mealtimes, for people staying there and anyone from the town who wants to come over. People gather there, and in the town square, to visit with each other."

"When it gets nice you can go to the beach or the spring, too," May said. "Sometimes Popuri takes Stu and me and it's nice."

"There's a lake over to the west too, isn't there?" Claire asked.

"There is, yes, it feeds into the creek and goes all the way to the ocean," Barley said. "But you get to the hot spring first. There's a fence up around it to keep the wildlife out and a little shack to change and dry off in. It stays hot all year round. The lake ices over thick, but you can swim in it during the spring and summer."

"The creek is deep enough to swim in, too, and it doesn't usually flow fast unless we've had a lot of rain," May said. "If it's rained a lot you're not supposed to, though, because it raises and goes faster."

"Good to know," she said. "Does it ever flood?"

"Extremely rarely, but I'd leave a meter's free space where your property bumps up against it," Barley said. "Or build up your bank so you've got a buffer. Whatever you feel more comfortable with."

"I'll take a look at it, I guess," she said. "How rare is rare?"

"Once in the spring, if that," Harris said. "On average, anyway. If you get a real rainy season I suppose you could get a bad year, but it's not usually a problem."

"Still something I'd rather be prepared for," Claire said. "But I doubt I'm going to cultivate that far down for a long time."

Even not having  _seen_  all the land yet, she'd read the papers and knew roughly how much she was dealing with. She didn't need that much yet. Even a small garden could be plenty productive.

"You'll figure it out," Barley said confidently. "You've got time for that. We're reasonable folk, 'round here. If you need something, we'll work something out so you get it. Nobody goes wanting here."

"I appreciate it. It's a little overwhelming, how much more work there's going to be needed before I can even get started," she admitted.

"I'm sure. But it'll work out."

There was something comforting about the confidence the old man had. She just hoped he was  _right._  Everyone certainly seemed friendly enough.

They talked for a little while longer - long enough to finish the coffee she'd been given and to accept a little muffin from May - before Harris had to get on his way and May had to go to her lessons. Barley ended up wrangling a promise from her to come back later on the way home for some complimentary milk and butter, and then they were off to see the rest of the town.


End file.
